


So This is Love

by Venus_FlyTrap



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_FlyTrap/pseuds/Venus_FlyTrap
Summary: The Prince stood from his throne and walked, as if in a trance, toward the beauty that made his heart skip a beat when he looked at her. The young woman hadn't realized she, too, was walking toward the Prince until they were standing just inches apart in the middle of the swaying ballroom.
Relationships: Cinderella/Prince (Cinderella - Fairy Tale)
Kudos: 3





	So This is Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little drabble I wrote about a year ago inspired by [this video.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5MP0i1BIoI&lc=UgyPvvZxIBg-av7aj014AaABAg.8z49jWYc_KM9EyPNv0zI6P) I originally posted this as a comment to that video, and it got a lot of love, so I decided to post it here as well.  
> Hope you enjoy <3

The night was young. Guests from all over the city had started to filter into the Prince's grand Ballroom. The notes emanating from the full orchestra filled the space with a calming melody, to which the partygoers didn't hesitate waltzing with their partners to. 

The Prince, though, had seen his fair share of royal gatherings. The baby blue ceiling accented with shimmering gold patterns had lost its appeal over the ages. For the Prince knew these expensive balls were thrown only to find him a suitable Queen to rule with him. The Prince knew, however, that he did not long for a partner just yet; he was still young, he wanted to see a world outside the extensive palace in which he grew up. But alas, this was the fate that he would wallow himself through. 

He watched the guests merrily twirl and dip their way through countless songs until his eyes had all but glazed over. When he first shook himself up from his daydreaming, his eyes were momentarily blinded by the candles flickering in the chandelier. That was a shame because he missed the moment every head in the grand ballroom turned to see a latecomer standing in the golden doorway. When the guests decided that one more addition to the party was acceptable, they continued their waltzes about the space. 

The Prince, on the contrary, found he couldn't take his eyes off the figure still stood at the top of the stairs leading into the ballroom. She had kind, brilliant blue eyes and a nervous smile as she caught his gaze. She quickly realized whom she was looking at, and hurried into a curtsy. That was when the Prince noticed the young woman's gown for the first time. It was the same light blue as her eyes with yet even lighter, shimmering stripes of blue accenting it. The shoulders of her dress reminded the Prince of the puffy pastries he came across the baker making this morning as he was wandering about the palace. 

The Prince stood from his throne and walked, as if in a trance, toward the beauty that made his heart skip a beat when he looked at her. The young woman hadn't realized she, too, was walking toward the Prince until they were standing just inches apart in the middle of the swaying ballroom. A singer must have joined the orchestra when he wasn't paying attention, as a lilting voice sung a song the Prince didn't recognize. 

"So this is love/ So this is what makes life divine" the singer crooned. He wondered, as he stood with the girl in the blue gown, if this was love. This connection that seemed to link them together. By what force he didn't know, but the Prince knew he wanted to learn if she had it too. He extended his hand to her and said, capturing her gaze once again, "May I have this dance?"


End file.
